User talk:Spark the night fury
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Toothless the Nightfury/Questions for Toothless page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 20:47, April 8, 2013 Hello! Welcome to the HTTYD wiki, probably the biggest HTTYD related site on the planet! I hope you will have a good time here and be able to help us imrove and perfect this great site. If you ever need help, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Nice name choice by the way. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 20:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Have you read my fanfiction yet? It is called storms and strike class. You can locate a link to the post on my profile page. I think you might like it. Feel free to leave a comment afterwards to let me know what you though about it if you get the time to read it.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Profile formatting. Your entire profile is formatted under a heading text. If you would like me to fix that, it would make it look much better. Right now the little box that tells the sections of your profile reads the whole thing because your whole profile is just one big heading. If you would like to leave it that way you can, but it would look nicer if you used the normal text. Plus you could then use the headings to organize your page! If you want me to help, I can. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for putting up some quotes to Stoicks page. As you might have noticed, there are already quite a lot of quotes from him, so I'd suggest, that you should rather focus on quotes of other characters instead. It's really a good thing, that we have you here and that you are such an eager contributor, but there is one more thing, that you might work on in the future: Spelling. I know you're only .., so we're not that bugged if there are errors, but you could (and should) see it as a chance to improve. I always read what I'm about to send before submitting (sometimes twice). That makes a big difference! Just take this as an encouragement, not as a criticism. Thanks again for your contributions! Greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 23:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks, AddyD and i'm going to work on thatSpark the night fury (talk) 23:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Spark, I was just passing by your profile page and thought you could use a little assistance on it. I've put all the images in a nice gallery and merged your profile text. If you don't like it, just let me know. It's only one click to reverse the changes. Dragonific greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 15:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you very much AddyD of course I like it. It is really good to have some very helpful friends like you and Toothless and thanks again Spark the night fury (talk) 15:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Usually, I wouldn't dare to simply edit ones profile, but in your case I was pretty sure, that you would appreciate it :) Dragonific greetings from Dresden, Germany AddyD (talk) 16:24, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Spark :P. Electric Skrill (talk) 04:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Defenders of Berk DoB trailer ^^